Chocolate caliente
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10pairings. Pareja 10: Battler/Dlanor. Spoilers EP8. Es el día blanco y Battler debe de regresar el chocolate que muchas chicas le han dado, entre ellas una Inquisidora muy especial, infantil y adicta a los dulces, además de su gran rival.


****Reto:** **10 parejas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>78. Tenedor

**Notas: **Spoilers del EP8 'Twilight'. Basado en el tip del EP5 'Butterfly Kiss' en el cual Battler recibe chocolates de diferentes chicas por ser el Game Master, una de ellas es Dlanor, quien le dice en una carta que no le gusta el chocolate caliente y que le gusta recibir más que dar chocolate~

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate caliente.<strong>

El espejo flota a escasos centímetros de su rostro, suspendido por hilos dorados y mágicos, a los cuales Battler no hace ningún caso por estar examinando su reflejo, vibrante como el Game Master que es. Ha elegido las ropas de siempre, con ese tono apagado y suave de amarillo y la capa que alguna vez perteneció a Ushiromiya Kinzo descansa sobre sus hombros, negro contra blanco, el contraste le sienta perfecto.

—¿Cómo me veo? —pregunta y por un momento resembla a una niña vanidosa mirándose al espejo en el día de su gran fiesta de cumpleaños. Sin duda, la sonrisa que tiembla en los labios de Battler tiene un poco de eso, de vanidad y de seguridad, pero, ¿cómo no podría tenerlo si es el dueño de todo el tablero, de la verdad y de Beatrice también?

—Se ve muy bien, Battler-sama —Ronove hace su aparición de repente, riendo con esa risa tan característica en él, un demonio demasiado escurridizo para su gusto, aunque no por eso menos fiel. Sostiene el espejo, aunque por supuesto no es necesario y le hace una reverencia cuando Battler sonríe, contento de escuchar lo que quiere que le digan—. ¿Se está preparando para salir?

Battler asiente mientras se ciñe la capa con soltura y luego hace desaparecer el espejo con un chasquido de sus dedos, de nuevo su rostro luce confiado.

—Es el día blanco y debo darle chocolates a las chicas que me enviaron a mí —su tono de voz ligero no oculta la gran satisfacción que siente al saberse tan popular.

—Oh, ¿y sabe ésto Beatrice-sama? —Ronove sabe que ha dado en el blanco cuando el rostro confiado de su amo se desdibuja y su sonrisa se escurre por su rostro como si fuera una mancha de jugo fétido, dejándolo nervioso ante la perspectiva de que Beato se entere, a pesar de ser él el amo del juego, Ronove tiene la certeza de que es otra persona la que lleva las riendas de la relación.

—No, ya le he dado su regalo y está muy ocupada con el —el estudio de Kinzo se desdibuja bajo sus pies cuando avanza todo el camino hacia la puerta con la sonrisa de Ronove casi pegada en su espalda. Le ha dado a Beatrice algo con qué entretenerse mientras no está, porque si sabe sus verdaderas intenciones para esa tarde, sin duda armará un jaleo como el de la primera vez, cuando destrozó los chocolates de todo el mundo—. No hay necesidad de decirle sobre esto, Ronove, no la molestes, no tardaré.

La única respuesta que obtiene es el clásico pu ku ku del demonio antes de desaparecer en una voluta de mariposas doradas, que espera logren ser lo suficientemente rápidas como para darle tiempo para entregar todos los chocolates que le dieron el pasado día de San Valentín y que por desgracía (y gracias a Beatrice) no ha podido comer. Las siete hermanas del purgatorio, las siestas, su hermana, el Eiserne Jungfrau... Tendría que materializarse a velocidad luz si quería lograrlo a tiempo.

.

De pronto se ha quedado sin energía, cuando por fin se materializa en la Corte del Cielo, Battler apenas puede respirar. Había olvidado cuán ruidosas y asfixiantes pueden ser las siete hermanas del purgatorio, peleando por quién tiene el mejor chocolate y quién no; también las siestas han sido todo un caso, aunque mucho más fácil de sobrellevar, eso no ha impedido que esté agotado tras un largo día de andar de aquí para allá, entre extraños fragmentos de un mundo conectado por algo mucho más antigüo que la magia. Por eso, respira aliviado cuando se encuentra en la oficina pulcra y brillante de la Corte celestial, un lugar alto de cristal, que refleja todos los colores del universo, creando una sensación agradable y pacífica. Dlanor, Cornelia y Gertrude sin duda están hechas para estar ahí, con esos semblantes tan calmados que tienen, similares a estatuas con bonitos rostros y bonitos traseros, si tiene que admitirlo (y si Beato no lo escucha).

El mundo a su alrededor parece ignorarlo, inquisidores corren de aquí para allá y muchos otros transportan largas filas de papeles, que sin duda le darán a más de uno un buen dolor de cabeza, nadie se fija en la solitaria figura que es él, Game Master de un distante fragmento, el único capaz de presentarle batalla a Bernkastel, bruja del senado. Sin embargo, a él no le importa y sigue caminando, maravillado y a la vez confundido de las mecánicas del cielo y de qué hay más allá, quién lo maneja todo, etcétera.

—Lord Battler, es un placer volver a verlo —la voz de Gertrude logra sorprenderlo cuando la encuentra en un laberíntico pasillo donde bailan luces de colores a modo de lo que en el mundo humano se conoce como electricidad, el espectro de colores es amplio y baila en las mejillas de ambos, quienes sin duda nunca esperaron encontrarse tan de repente.

—Oh, hey, hola, ¿cómo andan las cosas por aquí? Pensé que ya no trabajabas con Dlanor —mientras habla, rebusca entre sus bolsillos el pequeño obsequio, el pequeño chocolate destinado para ella—. Oh, mira, esto es para ti. Por lo de San Valentín, ya sabes.

—Gracias, lord Battler —responde ella, olvidándose de su pregunta momentáneamente—. Es un honor para mi recibir este obsequio de su parte y sobretodo es un honor seguir sirviendo al Eiserne Jungfrau.

Battler no sabe qué más decir, las bromas siempre parecen resbalar sobre los dignos Inquisidores de Herejía y además, está cansado, así que lo único que atina a decir es alguna broma rápida, seguida de la pregunta sobre el paradero de Cornelia y después el de Dlanor, con el cual, todas sus entregas están terminadas, pues Ange ha regresado al mundo humano y no podrá darle chocolates por más que así lo quiera.

Gertrude le indica con un movimiento fluido y palabras seguras una puerta no muy lejos de donde se encuentran, también de cristal brillante, aunque tiene la extraña cualidad de no ser transparente, sino de absorber los colores a su alrededor, con lo cual el hombre se encuentra mirándose a sí mismo como un reflejo distorsionado. Cuando se dirige al lugar y toca la puerta, la voz de Cornelia responde inmediatamente, con ese tono monótono y profesional digno de una oficinista.

Tras la puerta hay otra habitación larga, similar a una pequeña casa repleta de escritorios, todo aquello pertenece al Eiserne Jungfrau según las letras doradas que adornan el lugar y Battler se siente un poco tonto al sorprenderse, pues desde siempre ha sabido que Dlanor ostenta un poder muy superior a lo normal.

—Lord Battler, un placer volver a verlo, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? —localiza a Cornelia tras un segundo de mirar hacia todas direcciones en busca de su voz. Está sentada detrás de una larga pila de papeles, revisándolos y acomodándolos, sin duda para después dárselos a Dlanor.

—El día blanco, ya sabes, chocolates —con un chasquido de sus dedos, mucho menos potente porque ese no es el territorio que domina, Battler hace aparecer una caja envuelta en color oro, pequeña pero elegante—. Toma estos son para ti.

—Gracias, lord Battler, no debió molestarse —la mujer toma el paquete como si fuese cualquier cosa, aunque la gratitud se vislumbra en sus facciones tan rápida como una estrella fugaz para luego dejar paso a su semblante serio, de trabajo, ése que tanto miedo le daba cuando se trataba de su juego de brujas, pues podía significar un golpe mortal con cada verdad roja que sacara.

—¿Has visto a Dlanor? También tengo para ella —el último, piensa con cierta felicidad y cierto temor, pues no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejó Golden Land, tiempo en el que sin duda Beato pudo haberse aburrido de su regalo, una tonelada de chocolate para ella sola.

La vislumbra mucho antes de que Cornelia le indique su posición, una menuda figura moviéndose entre montañas de papeles, emitiendo el único sonido del sello al estamparse en las hojas; apenas se ve su sombrero azul, aunque la constancia de su trabajo es mucho más palpable que eso. De pronto, Battler recuerda su carta, tan única como la de las siete hermanas del purgatorio, las palabras infantiles pero verdaderas, la siempre innata sinceridad de Dlanor.

Me gusta recibir más que dar chocolates. Me gusta el chocolate porque soy una niña, aunque no me gusta el chocolate caliente, porque lo derramo todo y es muy difícil de lavar...

Battler sonríe mientras se acerca, cambiando de parecer ante el regalo que debe presentarle a Dlanor, antes una simple cajita de chocolates como la de todos los demás, en su lugar, hace aparecer una taza de chocolate caliente, el mejor que hay, el que recuerda a la infancia, los padres y el hogar. Se acerca hacia ella con el rostro de un niño que hace una travesura y cuando ella levanta sus ojos ambarinos de la pila de papeles, ambos se quedan mirando en silencio.

—¡Dlanor! ¡Feliz Día Blanco! —Battler se hace asiento de alguna manera sobre el escritorio, teniendo cuidado de no mezclar papeles o tirarlos, pues sin duda eso equivaldría a una sentencia de muerte y no tiene muchas ganas de luchar con Dlanor en modo bersek. Le tiende la taza de chocolate caliente y ella lo mira sorprendido, aunque la acuna entre sus manos, sin duda agradecidas de tener algo mejor que hacer que usar el sello.

—Gracias, lord BATTLER —dice y coloca la taza precariamente en una esquina de la mesa, donde no pueda caerse ni molestar—. No debió haberse MOLESTADO.

—Oh, vamos, Gertrude no está aquí, así que déjate de esas cosas, en tu carta me dijiste que te gustaba más recibir chocolates que dar, así que aquí tienes el mío —el joven sin duda estaba instándola a dejar a un lado su trabajo por un rato, dado que por fin se reunían después de tanto tiempo, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo trabajo que HACER, muchas gracias por el regalo lord BATTLER, lo tomaré después, cuando no pueda CAERSE —el sonido del sello al ser estampado violentamente sobre los papeles vuelve a llenar el espacio entre ellos, como si no hubiese nada más que decir, pero Battler no piensa rendirse tan fácilmente y se sienta, rígido y quieto sobre la silla más cercana, a esperar a que Dlanor termine su trabajo. Quiere ver si es cierto que ella, su gran rival y amiga, la siempre honesta y madura, a pesar de su apariencia tan adorable, es capaz de tirarse el chocolate encima.

Dlanor no hace ningún comentario ante las súbitas decisiones de Battler y aunque está cansada y odia estampar papeles como una máquina, prosigue su trabajo durante interminables horas, con la atenta mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella, aunque en realidad no le afecta en lo más mínimo. De vez en cuando Battler juega con alguna cosa mágica o materializa novelas de misterio viejas que tanto le gustan, pero nunca se va y se sorprende (tanto como él, porque de seguro Beato estará furiosa cuando regrese) de verlo ahí cuando ya no hay nadie más que los miembros del Eiserne Jungfrau.

—Creo que podemos acompañar el chocolate con un buen pastel —dice él en cuanto ve la mesa despejada, lustrosa, reflejando el rostro de Dlanor, tan impasible y adorable como siempre. Ante ellos aparece un pastel de chocolate con adornos dorados y la taza con el líquido ahora ya frío, es cambiada por uno nuevo, humeante tanto para ella como para él y si se acercan también habrá para Cornelia y Gertrude.

El cambio es inmediato una vez el postre hace su aparición y cuando Dlanor toma su tenedor, un brillo febril e infantil se mece en sus pupilas ambarinas, similares a oro líquido. La Inquisidora principal adora los postres, ahora tiene plena conciencia de ello y lo maravilla ver la simplicidad con la que se come el pastel, siempre digna y a la vez siempre infantil, pero la verdadera prueba la consituye la taza de chocolate caliente.

—Brindemos por los buenos tiempos, ¿qué te parece? —Battler alza su bebida como si se tratase de vino y advierte la duda en los ojos de Dlanor antes de que lo imite. El brindis se lleva a cabo mientras Cornelia y Gertrude, que ya han terminado con su propia tanda de papeles, se acercan para ver qué tanto sucede ahí.

Como bien lo dijo en su carta, a Dlanor le cuesta mucho trabajo no tirarse el chocolate encima y así lo hace tras unos ávidos sorbitos, que sin duda dejan al descubierto su parcial mentira, no es que no le guste el chocolate caliente, es que le gusta demasiado y por eso siempre lo tira. Al saberlo, Battler estalla en carcajadas sonoras, ahora su bonito uniforme de la corte celestial ha quedado manchado. O al menos, eso piensa...

Cuando Dlanor se levanta, orgullosa y digna como siempre, lo que está en sus piernas y lo que debió de haberse manchado con chocolate, dulce y espeso chocolate, son los informes del día siguiente, los que tiene o más bien, tenía que estampar como trabajo y que la privaban de hacer juicios personales. Ahora Cornelia y Gertrude tendrán que reemplazarlos y ella tendrá un poco de tiempo libre a su disposición, para pelear, para divertirse en una buena batalla justa.

Cuando Battler ve su sonrisa maligna, la Dlanor que tan bien conoce en el campo de batalla, al saberse libre de deberes aburridos, no puede evitar pensar que no es dle todo cierta su afirmación de que es sólo una niña. Sí, sólo una niña podría jugar una broma como esa para escaquearse de una tarea pesada, sin embargo, no pondría una cara así, sólo competente con Beato, que sin duda lo matará en cuanto llegue a casa, bien comido y bien bebido, pero sobretodo feliz de haber visto a Dlanor, su antigüa rival.

**FIN.**


End file.
